Bound To The Devil
by yuki12342
Summary: They say that you should never sell your soul to the Devil. I should've heed that warning...To bad I gave in and fell in love with the Devil himself. The price for such a thing? My soul.
1. Chapter 1

Bound To The Devil  
Chapter 1 - They say

They say that when you die, you'll either go to heaven or hell. For me it doesn't matter which one. Being alive is already like living in hell. Every where I go I see people with smiling faces with their love ones. It's like watching a dream that I can never reach.

They say that angles bring happiness, joy , and all things that is good about life. If that's true then how come there are a lot of sad people in this world?

They say that everyone has an angel protecting them and looking over them. Then how come my angel doesn't protect me? How come people die from abuse, diseases, and natural causes if angels are protecting them?

They say that demons bring bad luck, evil, and all things that are bad in life. Does this mean demons are attracted to me? Does that mean there are more demons then angles, since there are more sad people on earth than happy people?

They say that God makes everyone special in their own rights. Then why do people make fun of me? Why am I not like them? How come I'm not special like them? How come I'm a...a freak?

They say you should never listen to the Devil's quiet whispers. But I want to listen to it. Lots of people do too. His words are so tempting, so sweet, so comforting. Like hot chocolate on a cold winter night.

They say you should never sell your soul to the devil. How can you, if nobody has ever seen him before?

I don't care who is it as long as somebody help out of this place. I don't care even if you're a angel or demon or even the Devil himself! Just get me out of here. Please.

Author's notes

I don't own naruto. Review if u wish. thankyou for those who do.

P.s I'm trying to be like dark and angst sounding. I don't know how long I can keep it up. ( sweat drop )


	2. Chapter 2

Bound To The Devil

Ch. 2 - Cage

I can hear the rain pounding on the roof. I can see...nothing. I can taste salty tears...my tears. I can feel a river running down my cheeks, dripping down my chin. I'm a mess. An emotional mess. I don't know what to feel or if I can actual feel something. I want to cry, cry, and cry, but I'm sick of crying. My life is a mess. Maybe I'm being too dramatic, but that's honestly how I feel. Annoying. I hate that word. Weak. I hate that word too. Pathetic. That word is even more horrible. That's what they described me. That's what _he _described me. He left me. _They _left me.

Why didn't I see it sooner? Why didn't I put 2 and 2 together? Why wasn't I important enough to stop him? An annoying fan girl. That's what he see me as. I did love him for real, you know. But he didn't. He didn't know. He left me on a park bench. Sure, it wasn't as bad as the ground, but it's not a whole a lot better than the ground. I resent him. I hate _him_. I wish I could say those words, being a 100% honest. Some where in the depth of my heart, I know I still love him. My love meant nothing to him.

Weak. Pathetic. _Fragile. _That's me. The only female member on Team 7. I wasn't born with a blood line linit, and I wasn't strong enough to protect myself. Even _Naruto_ was good enough to protect himself, good enough to gain Sasuke's attention. When people talk about Team 7, all they talk about is The Last Uchiha or the bight personality of Konoha's number one knucklehead ninja ( or that he's a monster. )But me? Nothing.

Even my own _sensei_ ignore me. He always favor Sasuke. He didn't give two shits about me or Naruto. I take that back. At least he gave Naruto a replacement teacher. I got nothing. The only thing that he DID teach me was tree climbing. Even then he made sure that the rest of the team was jealous and hate _me_ for it. After all I got it faster then they did. I have better chakra control then them. He probably thinks I'm going to quit being a ninja anyway. Of course he would think that. Everybody would think that. Hell, they're probably thinking that right now! Why?! Why?! Cause I am the _weak, pathetic, annoying,_ _fragile _fan girl that was dump by Sasuke Uchiha and is most definitely Not meant to be a ninja!

I can feel it! Anger is coursing through vines. The familiar feeling of rage shakes my whole body, and just as always, it quickly cools down, when I remember that _I_ was the one that made Team 7 fall apart. The reason they left me was _me_. If only I stopped Sasuke... If I stopped Sasuke, Naruto wouldn't have left to get him back ( regardless of our promise, Naruto would've left to bring him back anyway ), Kakashi- sensei would't have fell into a depression. It's my fault. All _my_ fault.

The darkness in my head is loneliness. The hard ground is my guilt. The cage bars are my emotions. And trap inside my own emotional cage is **Me.** I want to escape. I want to _live_. Somebody, anybody, please help me! Sasuke was right emotions does make you wake... **PLEASE HELP ME.**

* * *

_My cherry blossom...My sweet cherry blossom. I will be your new light, your new hope, your new...master. I will free you soon, my precious cherry blossom..._

* * *

Author's note : Naruto does not belong to me. Review if you like. Thankyou.


End file.
